1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool having an arrangement for easily identifying a size thereof by different colors and other techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a tool is classified by size of the metric system or the British system. It is typical for a user to visually identify the size of a tool. This is a time consuming process. Further, a user may not be able to easily locate and identify the correct size since both the size and the tool have the same color. For solving the above problem, a number of documents have been disclosed as detailed below.
A Taiwanese Patent Published No. 77,210,372 as shown in FIG. 1 disclosed a sleeve 10 having its size labeled in the metric system (or a sleeve 11 having its size labeled in the British system). An annular recess 101 is formed around the sleeve 10 and an annular recess 111 is formed around the sleeve 11 respectively. An annular band 102 of a first color is adhered on the recess 101 and an annular band 112 of a second color different from the first color is adhered on the recess 111 respectively. Thus, it is easy to distinguish the size of the metric system from the size of the British system. Further, band 102 of one size has a width different from that of the band of an adjacent size for being easily identified. However, width change technique is not practical because a user can hardly distinguish one size from an adjacent size due to very small width change therebetween. That is, width change can be observed only between a size and another distal size. Unfortunately, this is not necessary since a visual observation is sufficient. In fact, a correct size can be identified only by a visual observation on the color band by slowly turning the sleeve. Thus, the first prior art is not advantageous.
Another Taiwanese Patent Published No. 77,210,372A01 as shown in FIG. 2 is a continuation-in-part of the first prior art. The second prior art substantially has same structure as the first one. The characteristics of the second prior art are detailed below. For a sleeve 12, an annular band 122, having the same color as the color band 121 but having a width smaller than the color band 121, is adhered on an annular recess above the color band 121. Likewise, for a sleeve 13, an annular band 132, having the same color as the color band 131 but having a width smaller than the color band 131, is adhered on an annular recess above the color band 131. The provision of the color bands 122 and 132 aims at identifying odd and even numbered sizes of the metric system and ⅛″ and 1/16″ of the British system respectively. However, it is preferred to have a simple color band combination from a user's point of view. As such, the second prior art can cause confusion for an ordinary user. Thus, it is impractical. Moreover, it is important for a user to correctly identify the correct size. Unfortunately, the second prior art fails to achieve the above goal. In other words, it is unnecessary.
Still another Taiwanese Patent Published No. 92,205,833 is shown in FIG. 3. It disclosed color bands 161 and 171 printed around metal sleeves 16 and 17 respectively. On the color band 161 a rectangular area 162 having a color 163 different from that of the band 161 is formed. As shown, a numeral 22, as an example of the metric system, is formed on the area 162. Likewise, on the color band 171 a rectangular area 172 having a color 173 different from that of the band 171 is formed. As shown, a numeral ⅞″, as an example of the British system, is formed on the area 172. It is easy to distinguish the sleeve 16 of the metric system from the sleeve 17 of the British system since the band 161 has a color different from that of the band 171. Next, it is possible of quickly, easily finding the area 162 (or 172) by identify the color 163 (or 173). This facilitates to read the correct size. However, such arrangement may be too complicated, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.